My Penguin Girl
by Kurousagi35
Summary: Complete/Hinata seorang gadis ceroboh yang sangat menyukai pinguin dan anak kecil. Karena suatu alasan, Hinata meminta Sakura menemui seseorang. Tanpa sengaja Sakura malah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mereka akan kencan! Walau Hinata mencoba untuk mendukung hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan/Ga bisa buat summary, RnR please! ;w;
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : _****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Pairing**_** : Sasuke x Hinata**

**_Warning : AU, OOC, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, Typo, dll._**

**MY PENGUIN GIRL**

**.****  
****.**

Di sebuah meja kayu, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang lurus yang digerai, duduk dengan menompang dagu pada kedua lengannya yang kurus. Sepasang bola mata bulannya nya terpaku pada butiran-butiran kecil seputih kapas yang terus berjatuhan menyelimuti kota Tokyo.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sebuah jam dinding yang terpasang tepat di depan ruangan tempatnya berada. Pukul 06:58. Matanya kemudian beralih pada sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang semakin lama semakin banyak memenuhi ruangan itu. Telinganya membiarkan suara percakapan orang-orang di sekitar memenuhi kepalanya. Meskipun selalu ramai, gadis itu tetap suka bersantai menghabiskan waktu di ruangan itu, – kelasnya.

"O-ohayou, Sakura-chan." Sapa gadis itu kepada salah satu temannya yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan uring-uringan, sambil sesekali menguap dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Pagi, Hinata." Balasnya. kemudian merebahkan diri pada kursi tepat di samping Hinata. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu hanya terseyum sembari menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berparas cantik, dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigo, dan kedua bola mata yang berwarna senada dengan warna rembulan di langit malam. Hinata, gadis berusia 17 tahun. Berkepribadian baik, selain itu tidak ada masalah dengan kemampuan akademik nya. Biarpun begitu, sifat cerebohnya sudah benar-benar kelewatan batas normal. Entah dosa seperti apa yang telah gadis itu perbuat hingga si 'ceroboh' itu tidak ingin berpisah dengan dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata," Sakura menjeda perkataanya sembari mengangkat kepala lalu menatap wajah sahabatnya, Hinata. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas matematika yang diberikan Anko-sensei?" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu!" Jawab Hinata mantap sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura.

"Bagus! Dan satu lagi..." Sakura kembali menjeda perkataannya, membuat Hinata benar-benar bingung. "Sekarang jam berapa ya?" Lanjutnya. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura, tidak biasanya.

"Pukul 07:05 Sakura-chan! Di depan kelas kan sudah ada jam, lihat..." kata Hinata sembari menunjuk-nunjuk jam yang terpajang di depan kelas mereka. "Me-memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

Sakura hanya menggelangkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Masa sih sahabatnya ini sedang amnesia mendadak? Atau saat berangkat sekolah tadi Hinata sempat terpeleset karena menginjak salju lalu kepalanya terbentur dan sebagian ingatannya menghilang? Tidak, tidak, Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Ya ampun! Hinata sayang, bukankah kemarin Anko-sensei memintamu mengatarkan tugas yang diberikannya sebelum pukul 07:00 pagi?" Ucap Sakura kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, masih belum ada respon, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan 'HYAAA' yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terlonjak kaget dan segera menutup telinga karenanya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuuga dengan teriakkannya yang begitu membahana.

"A-aku lupa! Bagaimana ini Sakura-chan?" rengek Hinata kepada sahabatnya, yang ditanya hanya mengangat bahu, tidak tau.

"Lebih baik kau antar sekarang, cuma telat beberapa menit kok, tenang saja!" kata Sakura. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala mengiyakan lalu segera melesat keluar kelas. Sekali lagi, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ceroboh sahabatnya.

**-:-:-:-**

'Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih? Anko-sensei pasti marah besar!' sepanjang koridor sekolah Hinata terus merutuki dirinya yang lalai menjalankan tugas dari Anko-sensei, guru yang paling ditakuti seluruh warga Konoha High School.

Mitarashi Anko-sensei, wanita usia 30 tahun, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya. Secara fisik memang terlihat anggun walau di usianya yang yang sudah kepala tiga, selain itu orangnya sangat ramah. Tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran, jangankan bersikap ramah, tersenyum sedikit saja takkan bisa. Seperti berhadapan dengan seekor singa yang kapan saja siap melahapmu. Hinata menelan ludah membayangkan betapa murkanya Anko-sensei.

Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya berharap agar cepat sampai di kandang singa betina yang siap melahapnya. Ah! Tepatnya ruang guru, menurut siswi normal. Hei! Memangnya Hinata tidak normal? Oke lupakan.

Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin mendapat ceramah berjam-jam dari Anko-sensei hanya karena terlambat beberapa menit, belum lagi hukuman yang akan ia terima. Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya dari siswa-siswi yang berada di sepanjang koridor.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang juga terlihat terburu-buru tak sengajak menubruknya hingga terjatuh. Hinata meringis kesakitan memegang kedua lutut kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Laki-laki yang menubruknya segera berdiri merapikan seragamnya sembari menatap tajam kearah Hinata. Hinata tak sanggup berdiri, kedua lututnya masih terasa nyeri dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Hinata segera menundukkan kepala seraya meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditubruknya, lebih tepatnya menubruknya.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku, a-aku benar-benar minta ma—" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, laki-laki tersebut lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata yang mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya, segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap laki-laki tersebut. _'Sasuke-kun?'_ batin Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya, terlebih lagi saat kedua manik bulannya bertemu dengan onyx milik laki-laki tersebut. Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, takut akan pandangan dingin milik Sasuke yang seakan ingin melenyapkannya saat itu juga.

"Lagi-lagi kamu, kalau jalan liat-liat dong, bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke dingin seraya mengulurkan tangannya kerah Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

Hinata masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Yang benar saja! Masa Sasuke akan memukulnya? Tidak, tidak, masa sih Sasuke tega memukul seorang perempuan yang sedang terluka?

"Oi! Cepat!" Bentak Sasuke masih mengulurkan tangannya. Setelah mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajanya yang sedikit merona seraya menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf" ucapnya takut-takut.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan!" Sasuke berkata dingin kemudian berlalu menjauhi Hinata yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya. Baru berjalan lima langkah, Sasuke kembali memutar badannya menghadap Hinata. "Satu lagi, jangan lupa obati kaki mu."

_DEG_. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia ditolong Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja Hinata berdebar-debar karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang notabenya sebagai pangeran sekolah sekaligus kapten tim basket dan digemari banyak siswi dari dalam maupun luar sekolah dapat sekelas dengan seorang Hinata? Gadis biasa yang selalu ceroboh dan tidak populer? Tetapi, walau sikap Sasuke selalu dingin kepadanya, toh ia tetap peduli pada Hinata. Bahkan terkadang Sasuke selalu membantu dan membelanya kalau ia sedang dalam masalah.

Setelah lama melamun, akhirnya Hinata mulai tersadar dan seketika wajahnya memucat, ia lupa tujuan awalnya berlarian di koridor sekolah adalah Anko-sensei. Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghiraukan rasa sakit di kedua lututnya yang kembali mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Hinata segera menghampiri Anko-sensei yang berada di mejanya. Melihat keadaan Hinata yang terluka dan harus segera diobati, Anko-sensei tidak memberikan hukuman berat kepadanya, tetapi tetap saja Hinata terlambat 15 menit, sehingga ia harus mendapat tugas matematika tambahan. Hinata sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak mendapat ceramah panjang dari Anko-sensei.

**-:-:-:-**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak dipusat kota Tokyo. Hyuuga Hospital merupakan rumah sakit milik pamannya dan salah satu rumah sakit yang paling terkenal di Tokyo. Bangunan tingkat lima nan megah dan indah, selain itu fasilitas yang disediakan sangat lengkap dan berkualitas tinggi.

Hinata berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu bertuliskan nomor 105 yang terpapang di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna putih, lengkap dengan sebuah TV dan AC serta penghangat ruangan yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat dua buah sofa berwarna krem serta sebuah meja kaca. Tepat disamping jendela, terdapat sebuah ranjang khusus pasien yang di sampingnya terdapat sebuah nakas berisi obat-obatan.

"Kak pinguin!" seru seorang gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Naori-chan! Selamat siang, coba tebak kakak bawa apa?" ucap Hinata yang dipanggil 'kak pinguin' tersenyum seraya mendekati gadis kecil tersebut. "Tadaa!" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah boneka pinguin kecil berwarna biru muda dari tasnya, kemudian ia memberikan boneka lucu itu kepada gadis kecil yang bernama Naori.

Kak pinguin. Itulah julukan yang diberikan gadis kecil tersebut kepada Hinata. Sejak kecil Hinata memang menyukai pinguin dan anak kecil. Semenjak ia membantu paman nya mengurus pasien anak-anak, Hinata selalu membawakan mereka hadiah-hadiah kecil seperti gantungan kunci atau boneka kecil berbentuk pinguin. Terkadang Hinata membawa beberapa buku cerita tentang pinguin yang nantinya akan ia bacakan kepada pasien anak-anak yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut. Tak heran jika banyak banyak pasien anak-anak yang menyukainya atau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kak pinguin'.

"Wah! Boneka pinguin! Lucunya, terima kasih kak pinguin!" pekik gadis kecil tersebut gembira sembari memeluk-meluk boneka pinguinnya. Hinata terseyum melihatnya.

"Sebentar lagi Naori-chan sembuh ya?"

"Iya! Sebentar lagi bisa pulang! Kalau Naori pulang nanti, kak pinguin datang ya?"

"Pasti, Naori-chan!" Hinata mengangguk terseyum.

"Yee! Janji ya?" gadis kecil itu berkata sembari mengaitkan jari kelingking nya dengan jari kelingking milik Hinata. Menandakan sebuah janji telah dibuat.

"Iya, kakak janji."

**-:-:-:-**

Seperti biasa Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca novel kesukaannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia tidak berada di kelas atau pun perpustakaan seperti biasanya, melainkan di taman belakang sekolah. Suhu di sana semakin dingin seiring butiran-butiran kecil seputih kapas kembali berjatuhan. Hinata sedikit menggigil terlebih ia tidak mengenakan sweeter hangat yang biasa digunakan saat musim dingin. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil mengingat ia hanya mengenakan seragam lengan panjang berbahan tipis di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"_Samuiiii~!_" teriak Hinata sembari memasukkan novel yang dipegangnya ke dalam tas kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Baru berjalan dua langkah, Hinata sudah terjatuh diatas tumpukan-tumpukan salju hanya karena sebuah batu yang ukurannya bahkan lebih kecil dari kue mochi yang dimakannya tadi pagi.

Hinata meringis kesakitan, _'sakit'_ batinnya sedih. Tangannya masih memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Sesekali ia berusaha berdiri namun percuma, kakinya terasa kaku tak dapat digerakkan. Hinata segera merogoh saku tasnya mengambil _smartphone_-nya hendak meminta tolong, namun sia-sia saja, _smartphone_-nya mati. Hinata lupa kalau semalam ia tidak mencharger _smartphon_e-nya. Hinata mulai terisak, air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sungguh hari ini merupakan hari tersial baginya. Pertama, Hinata tidak diizinkan mengikuti pelajaran pertama karena terlambat masuk kelas. Kedua, pingsan saat jam olahraga. Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu anggota klub basket sedang berlatih, kemudian dengan polosnya Hinata berjalan ketengah-tengah lapangan, hingga sebuah bola basket sukses mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya. Ketiga, menumpahkan cairan kimia saat melakukan praktikum diruang laboratorium, untung saja cairan yang ditumpahkannya tidak menyebabkan kerusakan serius, hanya kebakaran kecil, tapi tetap saja ia mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet selama seminggu. Dan sekarang, baru saja dirinya dapat bersantai sambil membaca novel kesukaannya, kakinya sudah terkilir, tidak ada yang menolong terlebih lagi terjebak di cuaca sedingin ini. Hinata semakin terisak, membayangkan dirinya akan membeku ditempat seperti ini karena tak ada yang menolong. Hinata tentu tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

'_siapapun tolong aku...'_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

_DEG_. _'suara ini'_ Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah sumber suara. Tepat saat itu, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depannya, masih mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Hinata masih tak bergeming, wajahnya semakin memerah, entah karena cuaca yang semakin dingin, atau ada hal lain? Apapun itu Hinata sangat bersyukur karena ada orang yang datang, tapi kenapa harus Sasuke? Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Bermain salju, huh?" ejek Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tengah duduk diatas tumpukan salju.

"Ti-tidak! Ta-tapi, a-aku terpeleset…" ucap Hinata sembari menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Kau benar-benar seperti orang bodoh!"

"APA?!" Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Begini, bagaimana bisa kau terpeleset ditempat seperti ini? Kau bahkan mengenakan sepatu salju." Sasuke melirik sepatu yang Hinata kenakan. "Dasar! kau ini, selalu saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Sasuke berkata lembut sembari membalikkan badannya lalu membungkuk membelakangi Hinata.

Sayang sekali saat itu Hinata tidak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang Sasuke katakana. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke bingung. Tidak biasanya Sasuke berkata panjang seperti itu. Biasanya juga bergumam tidak jelas.

"E-eh? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Naiklah, akan ku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Sasuke santai seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mau!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak ingin digendong Sasuke walaupun gendongan belakang punggung, tetap saja itu membuatnya malu dan berdebar-debar.

Sasuke kembali berdiri menghadap Hinata. "Kau ini! Jadi, kau ingin duduk terus sampai kau menjadi patung es disini? Kelas sudah dimulai, jadi tak akan ada yang datang kesini, kau tau!" bentak Sasuke mulai sebal melihat tingkah Hinata yang keras kepala.

"Ukh—aku bisa jalan! Li-lihat!" Hinata mulai berdiri, namun sayang pergelangan kakinya masih terasa nyeri sehingga ia terjatuh untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak bisa! Cepat atau kutinggal!" ancamnya.

Hinata masih diam, terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang berpikir. "Ta-tapi, a-aku tau! Nanti Sasuke-kun pasti akan mengatakan 'kau berat' atau 'kurangi berat badan mu' atau— "

"Tidak akan! Lagi pula, tak ada untungnya mengatakan hal sudah seharusnya?" kata Sasuke sambil terseyum mengejek kearah Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun! Itu sama saja kau mengatakannya!" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk lalu mencubit pipi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. "Sudah cepat, disini mulai dingin!"

Hinata meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Hinata pun mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Tepat seperti yang Sasuke katakan, suhu disini mulai dingin dan Hinata semakin mengigil. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun melepas jaket olahraganya kemudian memakaikannya pada Hinata. Setelahnya, Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaos tipis berlengan pendek berwarna putih polos.

Sasuke kembali membungkuk sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, memberi tanda kepada Hinata untuk cepat naik. Hinata dapat merasakan wajanya memanas saat itu juga, jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat, bahkan dirinya sendiri dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya. Hinata tak menyangka Sasuke akan berbuat sebaik ini padanya. Sasuke mulai berdiri sembari mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada kaki Hinata agar tidak terjatuh. Setelahnya, Sasuke berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Hinata sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke. "Ma-maaf," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Dasar! Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak menolak dari awal!"

"Ha-habis! Nantinya Sasuke-kun akan mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam, ja-jadi aku tidak mau!"

"Huh? Kapan aku mengatakan hal-hal kejam?" goda Sasuke.

Hinata menggeram, Sasuke selalu saja membuatnya kesal. "SELALU! seperti 'kau sangat menyusahkan' atau 'kau gadis bodoh' atau 'kau tidak punya otak' lalu kau juga selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil, padahal aku kan sudah dewasa!"

"Dewasa, eh? Hahahaha" Sasuke tertawa.

Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal karena Sasuke menertawainya "Ja-jangan tertawa!" ucapnya sembari memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. Sejujurnya Hinata merasa bahagia karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar Sasuke tertawa lepas seperti ini. Selain itu, Sasuke datang saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Umm… selain itu, terima kasih karena telah menolong ku." Lanjutnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya yang merona pada punggung Sasuke.

**-:-:-:-**

Sakura mendobrak pintu ruang kesehatan sekolah dengan kasar. Untung saja Shizune-san, yakni petugas yang menjaga ruang kesehatan sekolah sedang tidak ada disana, seandainya Shizune-san mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak Sakura tadi, Shizune-san sudah pasti akan murka padanya.

Sakura segera berlari mendekati Hinata. "Hosh.. hosh.. K-kau baik-baik saja kan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura ngosngosan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan." Jawabnya terseyum.

Sakura segera memeluk sahabatnya. "Syukurlah, maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang, tadi ada banyak urusan." Ujarnya menyesal.

"A-aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa kok. La-lagi pula, tadi sudah ada Sasuke-kun yang menolongku." Kata Hinata. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena Sakura begitu perhatian terhadapnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Hinata tak percaya.

"EH!? Yang benar? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sedikit terkejut. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aneh deh, padahal kau dan Sasuke-kun selalu saja berantem seperti kucing dan tikus, tapi tetap saja Sasuke-kun selalu perhatian padamu, jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun itu…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari terseyum jahil kearah Hinata.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Sakura sweatdrop melihat sikap Hinata yang benar-benar polos dan tidak peka.

"Ah! Sudahlah, lagi pula tidak mungkin, oh ya! kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku?" tanya Sakura.

"HP-ku mati." Jawab Hinata polos.

Sakura menyentil dahi Hinata. "Dasar kau ini! Kan sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan ceroboh!"

"Sakit!" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus-elus dahinya. "Oh iya! Sakura-chan, aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura riang.

Hinata terseyum senang. "Begini, aku punya janji dengan seseorang, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kakinya yang dililit perban. "Jadi, aku ingin kau menemuinya."

**-:-:-:-**

Pyuh! Sakura menghela nafas lega _'Akhirnya sampai juga'_ batinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah rumah sakit yang lumayan besar. Sebelumnya Hinata memang pernah bercerita tentang rumah sakit milik pamannya dan tentang kerja sampingannya menjaga pasien anak-anak kecil di rumah sakit ini. Namun, Sakura tidak menyangka rumah sakitnya akan sebesar ini, mengingat ia belum pernah datang kesini, jadi tidak tau.

Sesekali Sakura mengangkat boneka berukuran besar berbentuk penguin yang Hinata titipkan padanya. Karena ukurannya yang lumayan besar, Sakura jadi sedikit kewelahan membawanya. Untung saja Hinata telah memberitahukan letak ruang rawat yang sedang dicarinya dengan sangat rinci. Yah, setidaknya Sakura jadi tidak perlu bertanya kepada resepsionis rumah sakit.

102… 103… 104… Sakura membaca satu per satu angka yang terpapang di depan pintu-pintu ruang rawat pasien yang ia lewati. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu pintu bertulisakan angka 105 di depannya. _"Nah, ini dia!"_ pekik Sakura senang. Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia sedikit merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Setelah merasa cukup rapi, Sakura lalu memutar knop pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Baru saja melangkah masuk, Sakura sudah kembali berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu ada di sini? Apapun alasannya, yang pasti Sakura sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Jarang-jarang bisa bertemu di luar sekolah. Hei! Bukankah ini namanya keberuntungan?

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. "Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya menatap Sakura. "Hn, adik ku baru keluar dari rumah sakit." Jawabnya cuek seolah tak menghiraukan kehadiran Sakura. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia juga bingung karena gadis ini datang tiba-tiba. "Kau?"

"Adik mu?" tanya Sakura masih tidak mengerti, Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn' seperti biasa. "Begini, Aku ingin memberikan boneka ini." Ucapnya memperlihatkan bungkusan berisi boneka penguin besar berwarna biru muda yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Sakura, _'boneka itu…'_ walau sebenarnya Sasuke terkejut bukan main, tetapi tetap saja ekspresinya datar seperti aspal di jalan dekat rumahnya. /emak~ ampun sasu-pyon ;w; ane hilap/slap/

"Jadi kau…" Sasuke menjeda perkataannya, masih tak percaya kalau Sakura itu… "Kak pinguin." Lanjutnya.

"EH?!"

**TBC**

_Samui (__寒い__) = Dingin_

Konnichiwa~!  
Dou da? Gimana? Ancur? Jelek? atau di Hapus aja? T.T)/  
Gomen, ini kedua kalinya buat ff, dan ini pertama kalinya di fandom ini ;w;  
Hontou ni gomen, klo ceritanya jelek, ancur, ga jelas dll. Klo emang harus di hapus entar aku hapus deh bener… hiks… gomen, masih newbie, ga bisa buat yang bagus… T^T)/  
Bingung mau dilanjutin apa nggak, habis chapter 1 nya aja udah ancur banget pasti!  
Tapi, semoga ga kecewa minna ^^ /slap


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_Disclaimer : _****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Pairing**_** : Sasuke x Hinata**

**_Warning : AU, OOC, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, Typo, dll._**

**MY PENGUIN GIRL**

**.****  
****.**

Hinata masih terfokus pada tugas yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei yaitu salah satu guru yang mengajar kimia di KHS. Hinata memang kurang menyukai kimia, menurutnya kimia itu membingungkan. Selain itu, materi yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei begitu banyak, belum lagi rumus-rumus yang membuat otaknya benar-benar harus bekerja sepuluh kali lipat untuk memahaminya. _'Pantas saja semua profesor botak'_ batinya, mengingat kebanyakkan profesor yang Hinata tahu kepalanya botak. Yah, walau harus Hinata akui, kimia akan sangat menyenangkan saat melakukan pratikum.

_Drrt… drrt…_ ponsel yang berada disamping Hinata bergetar. Hinata segera menghentikan kegitan menulisnya dan dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya. Hinata melihat layar ponselnya, terdapat gambar sebuah amplop kecil bertuliskan _new e-mail_. _'Pasti dari Sakura-chan, tentang Naori-chan ya?'_ pikir Hinata menduga-duga. Dengan cepat ia membuka dan membaca _e-mail_ tersebut.

_From : Sakura-chan_

_Subject : Kejutan!_

_Hinata! Ternyata anak kecil itu adiknya Sasuke-kun, lho! (^w^)/ Aku benar-benar ga nyangka! Oh ya, tadi Sasuke-kun tanya apakah aku ini 'kak penguin' atau bukan, aku bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi akhirnya aku menjawab 'iya' habis aku bingung sih. (/-\) terus besok kami akan kencan, lho! Hebat bukan? \(^w^)/_

_DEG._ _'Jadi Naori-chan itu... adiknya Sasuke-kun'. _Hinata senang mengetahui kalau Naori-chan itu ternyata adiknya Sasuke, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedih, dadanya terasa sesak. Bagaimana tidak? Seandainya Hinata tidak sakit, pasti yang bertemu Sasuke adalah dirinya. Selain itu 'kak pinguin' kan dirinya bukan Sakura.

'_A-aku ini kenapa sih?'_ Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir, namun percuma. _'Se-sekalipun Sasuke-kun tahu kalau aku itu kak pinguin, a-aku yakin Sasuke-kun juga tidak akan peduli… tapi, kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?'_ Hinata mulai terisak pelan.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Hinata berusaha kuat menekan beberapa tombol pada layar pada ponselnya, mengirim balasan _e-mail_ kepada Sakura. Walau rasanya berat, tetapi ia tetap harus melakukannya.

_To : Sakura-chan_

_Subject : Senangnya._

_Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Naori-chan itu adiknya Sasuke-kun. Selamat ya Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun pasti senang kalau kau yang menjadi 'kak pinguin'. Aku akan mendukung mu! Berjuanglah Sakura-chan! \(^w^)/_

Setelah mengirim balasan pesan kepada Sakura, Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di meja belajar dan segera beranjak pergi mengabaikan tugas kimianya yang masih belum selesai ia kerjakan berserakan di atas meja. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, tangannya meraih boneka pinguin kesukaannya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Sakura-chan kelihatan senang, se-seharusnya aku juga ikut senang… benar, Sakura-chan adalah sahabat terbaikku! A-aku tidak boleh egois, tapi…" ucap Hinata berbicara pada boneka pinguin yang sedang dipeluknya.

Hinata bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke, Hinata tahu itu. Siapapun yang Sasuke tahu sebagai 'Kak pinguin' juga tidak masalah, toh Hinata juga tidak ada perasaan khusus pada Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Saat tau Sakura mengaku sebagai 'kak pinguin' dan akan kencan dengan Sasuke, rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Apa Hinata menyukai Sasuke? Tidak! Tidak mungkin, Sasuke kan selalu membuatnya kesal, tapi Sasuke juga selalu membantunya dan membuat Hinata berdabar-debar. Jadi? Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pinguinya dan mulai terisak sampai akhirnya ia terlelap.

**-:-:-:-**

Seperti biasa Hinata selalu datang ke sekolah lebih awal dibanding dengan siswa-siswi yang lain. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, Hinata yang biasanya selalu ceria dan terseyum ramah kepada semua orang, saat ini justru sebaliknya, wajahnya sedikit sembab, dan muram. Senyum yang biasa terukir indah di wajahnya, kini tak ada lagi. Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas meja kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Kyaaa! Lihat! Itu Sasuke-kun!" pekik salah satu siswi dikelas itu.

"Lihat! Lihat! Sasuke-kun bersama Sakura! Aneh, tidak biasanya mereka jalan berdua." ucap siswi yang lainnya.

Mendengar nama Sasuke dan Sakura disebut, Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap dua orang yang sedang berjalan berdampingan memasuki kelas. Hinata dapat merasakan hatinya seperti diremas kuat melihat Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja, kedua manik bulannya bertemu dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Hinata dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, sungguh ia tak sanggup. Wajahnya merona, padahal hanya bertatapan sebentar saja, tapi sudah membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti ini. Saat itulah Hinata menyadari kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Hinata! Selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura yang sudah duduk dikursinya.

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. "Pa-pagi Sakura-chan." Balasnya dengan suara pelan dan sedikit serak.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tidak ceria seperti biasanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Wajah mu terlihat pucat." Tanya Sakura cemas.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan." Jawabnya terseyum, tepatnya senyum yang dipaksakan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sakura sebenarnya tau kalau Hinata, sahabatnya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ne, Hinata."

"_H-hai_?"

"Aku masih ga percaya lho, kalau anak kecil itu ternyata adiknya Sasuke-kun."

"A-aku juga tidak tau kalau Naori-chan adiknya Sasuke-kun."

"Hee, jadi namanya Naori? Oh ya! Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hinata, aku sudah mengaku jadi 'kak pinguin' habis, kau tau kan aku manyukai Sasuke-kun."

Hinata tau. Sangat tau, dan Hinata juga seperti itu, ia juga menyukai Sasuke, lama sekali, tetapi Hinata tidak pernah menyadarinya. Sakit. Kenapa mereka harus menyukai orang yang sama? Salahkah jika Hinata juga ingin bersama Sasuke?

"A-aku tau, tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, a-aku senang kau yang menjadi kak pinguin."

"Hehe… ne, sepertinya aku akan nembak Sasuke-kun deh, saat kencan nanti! Gimana menurutmu Hinata?"

"Eh? E-etto… be-berjuanglah Sakura-chan! A-aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti senang."

Cukup! Sudah cukup untuk Hinata berbohong. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar lebih dari ini. Kalau diteruskan, Hinata tak yakin mampu menahan perasaannya lagi, ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Hei, Kalian berdua!" bentakkan Anko-sensei yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam kelas, memotong pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura. "Mau sampai kapan kalian berbicara? Ini jam pelajaran!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, buru-buru ia memperbaiki duduknya dan menghadap lurus kedepan gugup. Sebaliknya, Hinata malah bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu lagi mendengar Sakura terus-terusan membicarakan Sasuke yang semakin membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

**-:-:-:-**

Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Awalnya Sakura mengajaknya makan di kantin sekolah, tentunya dengan Sasuke juga. Tapi Hinata menonlak, ia sedang ingin sendiri. Jujur dirinya masih belum sanggup, terlebih sejak pagi tadi Sakura selalu nempel dengan Sasuke. Sepanjang pelajaran pun mereka terlihat akrab, padahal biasanya tidak. Sungguh, Hinata tak sanggup melihat mereka berdua. Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya.

Perpustakaan memang tempat yang sering Hinata datangi setelah taman belakang sekolah. Karena di luar salju sedang turun lebat, akhirnya Hinata memilih perpustakaan. Disana memang tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri sambil membaca buku. Ya, Hinata memang sangat menyukai buku.

Hinata memilih beberapa buku dari rak-rak buku yang tertata rapi. Ia sedikit kesusahan mengambil buku yang terletak dibagian atas rak. Hinata berjinjit sambil sesekali melompat-lompat mencoba meraih buku yang diinginkannya.

_BUKH._ Saat Hinata hampir meraih buku yang diinginkannya, tiba-tiba tangannya terbentur oleh rak sehingga ia terjatuh, ditambah lagi tiga buah buku yang ikut mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya. Hinata menunduk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Itai_…"

"Oi, _Daijoubu_?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar pada rak buku di dekatnya dengan kedua tangannya disilangkan di dada. Wajahnya merona melihat Sasuke, terlebih dengan gayanya saat ini yang menurut Hinata, sangat keren.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Hinata kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!" Sasuke berkata seraya menarik tangan Hinata membantunya berdiri. "Harusnya kau menggunakan tangga, pendek!"

Hei! Hinata melotot kearah Sasuke sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurtnya lucu. Sasuke pun mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, mengabaikan protes dari gadis yang dicubitnya.

"A-aku bukannya pendek! Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun yang kepanjangan!"

"Aku itu tinggi bukan panjang! Bodoh!"

"Sa-sama saja tuh, ga ada bedanya!"

Sasuke terseyum kecil, ini pertama kalinya Hinata tidak mengatakan 'maaf' seperti yang bisa dilakukannya. Sasuke kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Tentu saja beda!"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang menurutnya ini bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal, tidak biasanya Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Wajahnya semakin merona.

"Hee, kenapa wajahmu memerah, kau demam hm?" goda Sasuke lalu dengan santainya menempelakan dahinya ke dahi Hinata. Dekat.

Hinata segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke, "A-aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya. Hinata memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas, jantungnya berdebar-debar, rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat itu juga, sebelum…

"Hinata? Rupanya kau disini, aku mencari mu."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Tepat saat itu Sakura sudah berdiri di depannya dan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata. Begitu sebaliknya Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura berdua. Hinata mulai panik, melihat tingakah Sakura dan Sasuke yang membuatnya bingung. Hinata tidak ingin Sakura salah paham. Lagi pula, salah Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba dan menolongnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan, i-ini bukan seperti yang kau pi-pikirkan! Be-benar, a-aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak ada apa-apa, ta-tadi aku terjatuh dan Sasuke-kun hanya datang menolongku. Cuma itu saja, percayalah Sakura-chan, a-aku dan Sasuke-kun itu tidak ada ap—"

"Hei, kau ini kenapa, Hinata?" Sakura terkekeh. "Aku ngerti kok, tenanglah." Lanjutnya, terseyum.

"Ka-kau tidak marah padaku kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata masih ragu.

"Marah untuk apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil kembali terkekeh. "Yah, walaupun aku sedikit sebal melihat Sasuke-kun begitu perhatian padamu, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan suka dan merebut Sasuke-kun dariku iya kan, Hinata?" lanjut Sakura yang dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

Hinata menatap sahabatnya sendu, hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan, jujur Hinata juga merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia bersama Sasuke, tidak seharusnya ia berdebar-debar karena Sasuke. Benar, tidak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Hinata tau Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke, bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi banyak siswi lain juga menyukai Sasuke, Hinata tau itu. Tapi, Sakura sahabatnya, seharusnya ia senang.

"…ta, Hinata?" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Hari kau tidak seperti biasanya! Maksudku, kau lebih sering melamun."

"E-eh?" Hinata sedikit terkejut, "A-aku baik-baik saja kok, mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura ragu, Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya! Aku kesini ingin minta tolong padamu, boleh ya?" kata Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Tentu."

"Begini, aku ada janji dengan Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya besok. Jadi aku minta tolong kau menemuinya dan mengambil titipan untukku, kau bisa?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Be-besok ya? Baiklah, lagi pula aku tidak ada acara." Ujarnya masih tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak bisa menemui Naruto-kun?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini gimana sih Hinata, kau lupa apa yang kutakan? Aku kan ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun akan pergi kencan!" pekik Sakura senang.

Hinata terdiam, senyum yang sedari tadi dipaksakannya, hilang sudah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan 'tidak' namun lidahnya teras kelu, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hianta benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Ba-baik, a-aku akan menemui Naruto-kun. Ah! Ma-maaf, Sakura-chan aku harus pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata segera berlari menjauhi Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempat. Hinata sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, hatinya terasa seperti tersayat-sayat ribuan silet. Sakit, hanya kata itu yang tepat. Sementara itu, tanpa Hinata ketahui dibelakangnya Sakura tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

**-:-:-:-**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar berbentuk seperti rumah siput bertuliskan _Happy Penguin Land_ di atasnya. Gedung itu merupakan salah satu tempat yang khusus melindungi pinguin. Matanya menari-nari melihat sekelilingnya, takjub. Banyak orang-orang berkunjung kesini, mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa. Di kiri dan kanan terdapat dinding kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat pinguin dari berbagai spesies.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling, sampai matanya terpaku pada sosok laki-laki yang tengah berdiri bersandar sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Hinata menyipitkan matanya menatap sosok laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi. 'Rambut itu, bola mata itu, tidak salah lagi, dia…' Karena penasaran, Hinata pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

Tepat seperti dugaan Hinata, laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura? Apa mereka kencan disini? Tapi, disini kan Sakura ada janji dengan Naruto? Bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu? Lalu, Sakura kemana? Kenapa Sasuke sendiri? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Hinata. Hinata bahkan tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia melamun, sampai tak sadar kalau Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

Hinata masih diam tak bergeming. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hinata kembali memutar ulang rekaman kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di otaknya, bagai sebuah film yang terus-menerus di putar ulang. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah, sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, namun percuma tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Le-lepaskan aku!" pekik Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Ka-kalau orang yang kau sukai melihat ki-kita, di-dia bisa salah paham." Hinata masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke yang malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"_Suki na hito?_" akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, namun masih tetap memeluk Hinata erat seolah gadis itu akan menghilang kalau ia lepaskan.

Entah sudah berapa lama keduanya terdiam, akhirnya Hinata mulai menghentikan gerakkanya mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, Hinata mulai merasa nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk seperti ini oleh seseorang selain keluarganya dan… Sakura.

_DEG_. Sekilas bayangan Sakura terlintas di kepalanya. Hinata dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, dan dadanya bergegub kencang. Bagaimana Hinata bisa lupa? Kalau sampai Sakura melihatnya seperti ini, bisa-bisa persahabatannya dengan Sakura akan hancur, dan Hinata tidak mau itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ku-kumohon lepaskan aku," ucapnya lirih. "Ka-kalau Sakura-chan melihat kita seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia—"

"Apa yang kau katakana?" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak, "Aku disini menunggu mu, bodoh!" lanjutnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke menunggunya? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah Sasuke sedang kencan dengan Sakura? Lalu apa maksudnya? Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Mungkinkah pendengarannya sedang rusak? Itu mustahil, buktinya Hinata masih bisa mendengar percakapan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan jelas.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sudah tau." Ucapnya sembari menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. Hinata hanya diam, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. "Kaulah 'kak pinguin' yang sebenarnya, Hinata." Sasuke terseyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya, bahkan Hinata sendiri baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"E-eh!?" Hinata terkejut bukan main, bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau? "Ba-bagaimana kau—" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Kau tak perlu tau."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuatnya kesal sekaligus bingung.

"Ja-jahat! Sasuke-kun bodoh! A-aku benci Sasuke-kun! Benci!" ucap Hinata seraya memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tapi aku menyukai mu." Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Hinata sudah tidak meronta-ronta lagi, justru ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman. Hinata dapat merasakan wajanhya memanas, jantungnya bergedug kencang. Terlebih dengan kalimat yang Sasuke katakan, tapi… _'Suka? Tidak, pasti bukan itu. A-aku tau, Sasuke-kun hanya suka mengerjaiku, ya, su-suka mengerjai ku...'_ pikirnya sedih. Hinata terseyum miris.

"Terima kasih, selama ini kau telah menjaga adikku, Hinata." Sasuke berkata lembut

Hinata tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Sasuke si pangeran es berterima kasih padanya? Ini pasti mimpi! Hinata bahkan tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' sebelumnya. Hinata mulai terisak di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Air matanya sudah tak mampu dibendungnya. Saat ini, Hinata benar-benar bahagia. Akhirnya Hinata pun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Berhenti menangis, cengeng!" ejek Sasuke.

"Hiks… ha-habis, a-aku senang sekali." Ucapnya masih terisak. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Sa-saat tau Naori-chan itu adik Sasuke-kun, a-aku benar-benar senang. Tapi, juga sedih. Saat melihat Sasuke-kun dekat dengan Sakura-chan, hati ku terasa sakit, rasanya aku ingin menghilang, ta-tapi tidak bisa. Sa-sasuke-kun selalu membuatku kesal. Ta-tapi, Sa-sasuke-kun juga selalu menolongku, walau bagi Sasuke-kun itu hal yang biasa, ta-tapi itu membuatku senang dan berdebar-debar. A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, sampai-sampai a-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Entah sudah semerah apa wajah Hinata sekarang, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke lebih dulu, apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Bodoh, yang kusukai itu kamu." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak tau mengapa, hanya saja aku payah mengungkapkanya. Aku ini seperti orang bodoh, ya?" ucapnya terseyum lirih.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sa-sasuke-kun tidak bodoh, justru a-aku yang bodoh, buktinya Sasuke-kun selalu mengataiku bodoh kan?" ucap Hinata polos, Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Hn, aku orang yang paling beruntung karena jatuh cinta pada gadis bodoh."

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata sebal seraya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sasuke terseyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang ada di pelukannya ini begitu menggemaskan. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata lembut. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Sasuke mulai menundukkan kepalnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke begitu dekat. Wajahnya memerah. Hinata tau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, tapi ini kan tempat umum? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka? Lalu bagaimana kalau—Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Hinata. Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Hinata sadar kalau Sasuke tengah menciumnya. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan, membuat jantung Hinata bekerja beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku menyukai mu, Hime." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman singat itu.

Hinata menarik tubuh Sasuke kemudian memeluknya erat. Sungguh, Hinata merasa sangat malu karena pasti banyak orang telah melihat mereka. Tetapi sekaligus senang karena Sasuke lah yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya.

Hinata semakin membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke terseyum seraya membalas pelukan Hinata.

"A-aku juga, sangat, sangat menyukai Sa-sasuke-kun."

"Hn, aku tau."

**OWARI **

_**~EPILOG~**_

"Jadi kau…" Sasuke menjeda perkataannya, masih tak percaya kalau Sakura itu… "Kak pinguin." Lanjutnya.

"EH?!"

Sakura masih diam mematung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. Apa katanya tadi, kak pinguin? _'Kak pinguin'_ Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah itu kan julukan sahabatnya, Hinata. Ya, Sakura ingat Hinata pernah cerita kalau anak-anak kecil di rumah sakit ini memanggilnya 'kak penguin'. Yah, Sakura juga ingat kalau Hinata sangat menyukai pinguin. Lalu kenapa Sasuke bisa mengira kalau Sakura itu kak pinguin? Apa Sasuke tidak tau?

"Tunggu, sepertinya kau salah paham, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak."Begini, aku memang bukan kak pinguin. Tapi aku tau siapa kak pinguin yang kau maksud." Jawabnya.

"_Dare_?"

"Hinata."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke kembali terdiam. Sasuke masih tidak percaya kalau Hinata lah 'kak pinguin'. Berarti yang selama ini menjaga adiknya itu, Hinata? Naori memang sering bercerita, tapi tidak pernah menyebutkan siapa nama orangnya, hanya 'kak pinguin'. Jadi, Sasuke memang tidak tau siapa orangnya. Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya, Sakura kembali berbicara untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hinata pernah cerita padaku kalau dia bekerja membatu pamannya dirumah sakit ini. Tugasnya hanya menjaga pasien anak-anak, termasuk adik Sasuke-kun. Anak-anak disini memanggil Hinata 'kak pinguin'. Entahlah, mungkin karena Hinata sangat menyukai pinguin? Dan boneka ini titipan dari Hinata, kakinya terluka jadi dia tidak bisa datang."

Hening kembali. Sakura mulai kesal karena Sasuke terus diam. Padahal ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar tapi tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari lawan bicaranya. Jangankan membalas, melirik sedikitpun tidak. Sakura menghela nafas berat. '_Sabar, sabar Sakura, sabar, benar-benar deh, dasar ice prince!_' pikir Sakura.

"Ah~ Sudahlah, kalau gitu bonekanya aku taruh disini saja ya," ucap Sakura, sebal karena Sasuke terus saja mendiamkannya. "Aku harus segera pulang." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih saja diam.

Baru saja Sakura hendak menutup pintu ruangan, Sasuke sudah berbalik dan memanggil namanya, membuat Sakura kembali membuka pintu dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura!"

"Ya?"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu."

**~END~**

_Hai = Iya  
Itai = Sakit  
Dare = Siapa  
Daijoubu? = (kau) tidak apa-apa?  
Suki na hito? = Orang yang ku suka?_

**Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah ripiu! ^w^)/**

**.**

**.**

Shinmi-Chan : arigatou *peyuk shinmi-chan* haha iya ga jadi di hapus, ternyata ada yang ripiu hehe, semoga suka ya~ ^w^)/

Zee-leven Seven : update~ hehe, gimana? Kerasa ga hurt ya? .w. /slap/ tapi.. arigatou ne, udah ripiu XD

Himehimechan : iya ga jadi hehe arigatou ^^ ini udah lanjut ya, semoga suka! XD

avrillita97 : kyaaa~ iyaiya sasuke-kun udah tau kok /slap/ arigatou udah ripiu, semoga suka! XD

Arcan'sGirl : update~ :D

tiff : update nih hehe.. gimana? Udah ga bete kan? XD

Po : Arigatou ^w^) hehe iya ya Sasu ooc, gomen ne ;w; tapi semoga ga kecewa :'D

Rei Atsuko : Salam kenal juga, Rei-san! ^^ iya ga di hapus /slap/ gimana sekarang udah ga penasaran kan? XD semoga suka~ ^w^)/

Chikako Fujiki : Arigatou, iya aku suka SasuHina soalnya hehe XD semoga suka ^^

Theonyxdevil : hehe iya, arigatou ^^ sekarang udah tau kan Sakura ngaku atau ga? XD semoga suka ^^

uchihabungsu98 : update~ gimana? Udah ga penasaran kan? XD hehe arigatou udah ripiu ^^

Uchiha Hanaruhime :iya, ini udah update~ hehe gimana? Arigatou udah ripiu, semoga suka XD

nonono : update~ iya dapet idenya itu, tapi ga di samain kok, dakara shinpai shinai~ semoga suka ^^

**.**

**.**

**Owatta!** Dou da? Gomen ne cuma jadi 2 chapters ;w; gimana? Ancur ya?

fufu... iya ya Sasu rada ooc atau malah ooc banget? owo) hehe udah ku taruh _warning : ooc_ kan? 'w') /slap/ Sifat karakter yang banyak keluar di Shojou Manga, kasar tapi sebenernya baik sama orang yang di suka, tapi cuma sama Hina doang Sasu jadi ooc 'w') gomen ne ;_;

Gomen, klo kecewa sama ceritanya ;_; sebenernya udah jadi kemarin. Rencananya sih mau ku ubah, tapi ga jadi, mau mudik juga haha… dakara, biar cepet selesai, ga aku ubah deh, hehe TwT)/ /curcol

Hope u like! tokoro de,** Mind to Review?** 'w')/


End file.
